1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for planar lighting, and more particularly, to an apparatus for planar lighting that may be configured using light emitting devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is used in a wide range of applications including televisions, laptop computers, desktop computer monitors, and mobile phones.
Since LCDs are not self-emissive, a light emitting apparatus to illuminate the liquid crystal panel is needed to display image information.
Since the light emitting apparatus of an LCD is coupled to the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, it is often called a backlight unit. The backlight unit is an apparatus that forms a uniform surface light source and supplies the same to the backlight unit.
A light emitting diode (LED) is structured by stacking an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a substrate and forming electrodes on the p-type and n-type semiconductor layers. The LED emits light when recombination of electrons and holes supplied from semiconductor layers occurs in the light emitting layer and thereby light is produced and emitted outside.
LEDs may be used as a light source of a backlight unit (BLU) by configuring an LED package.
Since the backlight unit as described above provides a surface light source to the liquid crystal panel, it may be viewed as an example of an apparatus for planar lighting. Such a planar lighting apparatus, which is capable of uniformly emitting light through a flat surface, usually represent a relatively thin light source.
Given the planar lighting apparatus as above, it may be possible to increase the lighting efficiency of a display and manufacture a slim display.